


Snakes and Mistletoe

by PixiePann (orphan_account)



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PixiePann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayame visits to Sohma house to spend Christmas with Yuki. Includes mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Nothing much happens in this fic. I wrote it years ago and posted it on ff.net and figured I'd post it here so I have contributed something to this amazing community!! This pairing is not one I am actually into in any other way than family but I gave it a shot! Hope some of you enjoy this! x

Ayame had been standing in front of the mirror for the better half of an hour, primping himself. Shigure had invited him to spend Christmas with him and more importantly, with his little brother Yuki.

Ayame wasn't stupid. He knew that Yuki would not be happy with this arrangement and he knew that he would probably end up saying something stupid that'll make him mad, but it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.

"Oh my! I look amazing as always!" He announced, much too loud for someone who lives alone.

Ayame smiled slightly as he picked up a framed picture of a five year old Yuki. He had had to sneak it out of his mothers' house, but it was his most prized possession. He loved his little brother more than words could say; he just had to get Yuki to realize this.

Grabbing his coat, Ayame stopped to pick up the bag of gifts he had bought for everyone and a single piece of mistletoe that lay on the side table near the door. He would surely wreck havoc at Shigures' house with this and truth be told it was originally meant for Yuki and Tohru but now he had other ideas. But, like before, this was an opportunity that he couldn't pass up. So he would have to deal with the consequences.

So, with that thought in mind, Ayame opened the door to his apartment and stepped into the cold winter night. It was a half an hour walk to Shigures' house and with the temperature as low as it was (not to mention the fact that Ayame really didn't want to transform) he hailed down a passing cab and relaxed into the warm seat, anxious to arrive at the house.

It didn't take long to get to Shigures' in the cab and the latter was waiting outside, rubbing his arms to keep himself warm. Ayame paid the cab driver and walked quickly toward his waiting cousin.

"Aya! You made it!" Shigure exclaimed melodramatically.

"Oh my Gure! Did you ever doubt me?" Ayame feigned a hurt expression.

Smiling, Shigure led Ayame into the house, where Tohru was waiting, presents in hand.

"Ayame-san!" she beamed.

"Hello Tohru, and how are you princess?" he smiled slightly at her as he took off his shoes.

"Um, I'm fine!" she blushed, holding out a nicely wrapped gift for the snake.

"Oh, for me? You really shouldn't have!" Ayame took the gift and unwrapped it quickly and revealing a handmade clay snake. "Oh, you really shouldn't have." His smile was more genuine this time.

It wasn't that Ayame didn't like Tohru, he did, it was just that recently he had been slightly resentful of the closeness she shared with his little brother. They way they were was the way that he and Yuki should be.

Once Ayame entered the sitting room, he was greeted by an angry pair of red eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Kyo yelled.

"If you opened your ears once and a while, stupid cat, then you would have known that Shigure had invited Ayame to spend Christmas with us." Yuki chastised the cat calmly as he entered the room.

Ayame froze as he took in his younger brothers' appearance. Yuki was dressed in a snug, black sweater over a white button-up shirt with a black bow around his neck and a pair of black, skinny jeans. His whole outfit lit up his amethyst eyes wonderfully and Ayame was shocked to find that – at this moment – he was attracted to his younger brother.

"Why the hell are you so calm about this you damn rat!?" Kyo turned his anger on his nezumi cousin. "I thought that you of all people would be annoyed about this!"

"I've had time to calm down obviously." Yuki stated. "I've known about this for about three weeks, therefore I've mentally prepared myself."

Ayame snapped out of his admiration and charged at Yuki, arms stretched out. "YUKI!"

"Oh my, Yuki." Ayame whined, nursing a bump on his head. "You didn't have to hit me so hard now did you?"

"You're the one who ran at me like something out of a horror film!" Yuki yelled in defence.

"Tsk tsk Yuki, you really shouldn't watch so much television, it's not good for you." Ayame teased.

Yuki was about ready to hit the snake again when he felt a breath in his ear.

"I thought that you'd had time to mentally prepare yourself." Kyo whispered, trying to stifle a laugh at his cousins' annoyance.

"Enough of this now children, I'm sure that you are all eager to see what I have in my goodie sack! Haha!" Ayame tossed his hair over his shoulder.

"I really couldn't care less." Yuki turned to leave.

"Oh, little brother I am wounded by your cold hearted rejection!"

"Then just leave!"

Ayame smiled at his little brother and patted him on the head playfully, and then he turned and grabbed the bag of presents.

"Now, Gure, here you go." He handed a bright red, rectangular present to Shigure.

"Oh Aya! My heart is full at this moment with the overwhelming feeling of your love." Shigure tore the bright paper off and smiled at the book he held in his hands. "Ooh this is the book I wanted!" He gave Ayame a lose, one armed hug, never taking his eyes off his present.

"And Kyo, here is yours" Ayame handed out another present, this time it was a floppy package in green wrapping paper.

Kyo, less eagerly, tore the paper to reveal a black shirt with a white pattern on it. "Thanks" he mumbled, trying to sound indifferent.

"Princess! Here is yours!" Ayame handed Tohru a small, pink present, which she took shyly and opened to reveal a charm bracelet.

"Wow, thank you so much Ayame!" she threw herself into a bow, blushing (_ ugh, Tohru… eww!)

"Haha, no thanks necessary!" Ayame took the last present from his bag; it was a small, box shaped one like Tohrus', only this one was wrapped in lilac, with a ribbon coloured with a deeper shade of lilac. "Yuki, here is yours."

Yuki blinked as the gift was placed in his hand. He seemed a little bit uncertain as he pulled the ribbon loose and slowly tore the paper. Ayame watched eagerly as he opened the box, containing a silver chain, with the Chinese characters for rat and snake, side by side. Although it was quite plane, it was also extremely beautiful and although Yuki didn't really want to admit it, he loved it.

"Um, thank you very much Ayame" he said quietly, still staring at his gift.

Ayame stared, shocked at his brothers' quiet, but still spoken, words of gratitude. Something similar to hope bubbled inside of him and he made a mental note to keep from saying anything to ruin this moment.

"Don't mention it." Ayame almost whispered the words, not wanting to do anything to take Yuki out of his moment.

Shigure smiled at the scene before him. It appeared that Ayame had done something right this time. It warmed his heart to see the two brothers like this.

"Anyway, I brought a little something that I think we can all enjoy." Ayame exclaimed, winking at Shigure.

"Ooh, Aya! Is that mistletoe?" Shigure jumped next to him immediately, earning a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, who's next?" Ayame made his way toward Tohru, giggling at the reaction he got from the two younger zodiacs.

By the end of the night, Ayame had been hit on the head twice and he couldn't have been happier. The reaction he had gotten from Yuki over the present had been worth all the smacks in the world. After all, Ayame couldn't change who he was, but he hoped that one day, Yuki might be able to accept him, everything about him.

Wrapping his coat tightly around himself, Ayame stepped outside into the freezing night air. Shigure had called him a cab (they didn't want to make Hatori come and get him XD) which had arrived about two minuets ago and he was reluctantly read to go home. Shigure had suggested that Ayame stay the night but he was only willing to push Yuki so far in one day… it was Christmas after all.

"Ayame" came a quiet voice from behind him and he felt a small tug on his coat, bringing with it a feeling of familiarity. He turned around to see his brother, holding onto him like he had so many years ago.

"Yuki? Is something the matter?" Ayame turned around so that he was facing Yuki, a look of worry on his face. Why on earth would Yuki be coming to me?

"In all the commotion, and the excitement off Christmas, I never got the chance to give you your Christmas present." Yuki looked down toward his feet, holding out a medium sized present wrapped in gold paper with a red ribbon.

Ayame inwardly gasped. Yuki was wearing the necklace he had bought him and he had thought that Yuki would buy him a present, he never had before. They usually didn't see each other on Christmas.

Smiling, he took the present from Yuki and unwrapped it slowly, savouring the moment. In the packaging were two plushies of a snake wrapped around a rat.

"Y…Yuki, I love it. You didn't have to buy me anything." Ayame looked at his present, unable to hide his happiness. He threw his arms around his brother, before jumping back just as quick. He didn't want to push things too far.

He was surprised when Yuki didn't hit him or shout. Instead, he just continued to stare at his feet, his cheeks a suspicious shade of pink.

"Um, Ayame" Yuki mumbled, his cheeks growing a glowing shade of red. "Would you close your eyes please?"

Ayame couldn't fathom why Yuki would want him to close his eyes. Don't you usually close your eyes before you get your present, not after? But, he would do anything for his little brother, so he smiled and closed his eyes.

He could hear some rustling coming from his little bag that had once held the presents, but now just held the mistletoe.

"O… okay, you can open your eyes now." Ayame heard Yuki stutter.

Again, Ayame did as he was told, slowly opening his eyes, to see Yuki staring at him, his arm up in the air. Looking up, he saw that Yuki was holding the mistletoe directly over their heads.

"Yuki…"

Ayame was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing gently against his own. They felt smoother than velvet and softer than silk and they were very addictive. Just as soon as it had begun, Yuki pulled away, blushing more furiously than before.

Dazed, but still knowing what he was doing, Ayame swooped down and captured his younger brothers' lips with his own again, this time wrapping his arm around Yuki's waist and pulling him closer. Yuki wrapped his arms around Ayame's neck, trying to keep himself as close to his older brother as he could.

Yuki gasped as something warm and wet ran across his bottom lip, entering his mouth when he involuntarily opened it. He found the sensation strange at first. He had never kissed anyone before and his brother was obviously an expert, but he soon found himself responding eagerly, enjoying the feeling of his brother exploring his mouth.

Ayame smiled against his brothers' lips as he swallowed Yuki's moan. It looked like things were going to get a whole lot better between him and his little brother.

"Do you want to come and spend the night at my apartment?" Ayame whispered against his brothers' mouth. He felt Yuki smile as he gently nodded his head.

Yes, it looked as if things were going to get a whole lot better.


End file.
